Es el destino
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Fue a primera vista. Debía ser el destino sin duda. Shonen Ai. Crack Paring. ¡Primer Fanfic del 2013!


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es a trama de esta historia.

_**N/A:**_ La idea golpeo mientras me duchaba. Gracias, oh queridísima ducha y su agua caliente. Gracias oh, a estos dos para ser tan buen material para esta idea. Que estreno por este año nuevo.

Disfruten la lectura.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. OOC (Ligero). Crack Paring. Shonen Ai.

**Dedicado a:** ¡Todos mis lectores! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

_**Summary:**_ Fue a primera vista. Debía ser el destino sin duda.

* * *

**E**s el destino

Había ocasiones, veces en las que la gente creía que aquello llamado destino. Inevitable, sorpresivo, cruel la mayoría de las veces, glorioso en otras, tocaba a nuestra puerta cuando más se necesitaba una respuesta. Algo por lo cual moverse o seguir viviendo.

Había quienes vivían por vivir, por amor a la vida. Otros continuaban con la rutina predispuesta para todo ser humano: nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir.

Si alguien le preguntase a Moriyama Yoshikata el motivo por el cual el continuaba respirando, su respuesta seria: El amor.

Aunque por mucho amara el basket, él era bien consciente de lo que su corazón anhelaba. Una compañera, su media naranja, alguien con quien llorar, reír, compartir sus penas y dichas. Un alma que se mesclase con la suya, un lazo que perdurara por la eternidad.

Si, quería compartir con alguien todo ese tipo de cosas que, en muchas ocasiones, sus compañeros de equipo consideraban por cursis o anticuadas (aún más que sus propias lineas de ligue).

Muchos considerarían que estaba loco, desesperado –bueno, tal vez un poco-por conseguir pareja. Y tal vez tuvieran razón, un poco.

¡Pero es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido!

No espera, cuando menos lo esperas, tienes arrugas, tus piernas no son tan agiles como antes y duele a la garganta el formular sonetos en las noches frescas de verano.

Moriyama no era como los demás, sabía que su adolescencia ya estaba siendo dejada atrás. Era su último año, y no había experimentado el amor agridulce de la adolescencia (ese del cual su madre siempre solía hablarle cuando niño, rememorando ella sus propios días de juventud), ni mucho menos.

Por ello, al ser atropellado (sin previo aviso), por algo que parecía una carretilla siendo tirada por una bicicleta, debió ser obra del propio destino.

— ¡O-Oye!—una voz estaba resonando en sus oídos— ¿E-E-Estas bien?—la voz se oía trémula, tal vez la persona que estaba inclinada en su dirección-puesto que podía sentir la respiración ajena acariciar su rostro— ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué el imbécil de Takao tarda tanto?—se quejó, el individuo.

Su voz se le hacía a Moriyama, extrañamente similar. El acento igual. Entreabrió los ojos, notando el cielo raso algo borroso.

— ¿Qué paso?—preguntó al aire.

El aludido a su lado se tenso. Yoshikata se percato entonces, del agarre firme de los dedos del otro hombre en su brazo, mientras el largo del brazo ajeno a él sostenía su cabeza (punzante por cierto). A medida que abrió y cerró los ojos, el mundo fue aclarándose, al tiempo en que las formas se tornaban más definidas.

Por otro lado, Midorima se quito los lentes, frotándose las sienes en un intento de calmarse. Sabía que tenía que disculparse, por Takao…porque fue su culpa-no suya-el que chocaran contra el número cinco de Kaijou (del cual Midorima no recordaba mucho, es decir nada), hasta que Takao le reconoció, saliendo como tropel en busca de un medico cercano (dado que, lamentablemente, los celulares de ambos se habían quedado sin batería)

—Esto no pasaría si Takao usara su objeto de la suerte. Se lo dije…—masculló.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, Midorima sintió como el otro trataba de apartarse de su lado, en un intento de reincorporarse. Siendo como era, y creyendo firmemente en la independencia que cada individuo tenia sobre sí, Shintarou permitió al otro sentarse en el suelo. Moriyama se froto la cabeza, en tanto tenía los ojos cerrados.

Era un ambiente extraño.

Pero lo fue más cuando Moriyama, si recordaba bien el nombre, se giro, con la vista fija en sus ojos. Huelga sería decir que no estaba nervioso. Los ojos oscuros de Moriyama tenían algo extraño, era como si vieran a través de los suyos propios, incluso aunque no tenia los lentes puestos y veía todo aún más distorsionado que cuando Moriyama estaba recuperándose de su estado de inconsciencia.

—Eres Midorima de Shootoku ¿no?

—Si

Otro breve silencio se instalo, por un momento, Midorima creyó que el actual senpai de Kise se le abalanzaría y le soltaría una serie de improperios, a él, que no fue causante de su accidente, cuando de hecho debía retar a Kazunari, por cualquier daño colateral que su cabeza fuera a sufrir luego.

Lo que no se espero, sin embargo. Fue la mano del otro acariciar su mejilla, y las yemas de sus dedos deslizarse desde su pómulo hasta los labios. Recorriendo tanto superior como inferior, con el dedo pulgar, de forma suave.

Mucho menos, el beso repentino que recibió por parte del otro, tomándole con la guardia baja.

¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? ¿Este hombre le estaba besando? ¿El golpe que se había dado en la cabeza había desordenado su mente? ¡¿Y porque rayos él no estaba apartándole?!

El beso había pasado de ser un simple roce a una guerra. Midorima hacia todos los intentos posibles por apartar al chico, dándole golpes certeros en los hombros, que se vieron frustrados cuando este, con increíble fuerza sujeta sus muñecas. Shintarou quiso gritar cuando, este hombre del cual no conocía nada, mordió, muy fuerte, su labio inferior, succionándolo luego.

Provocando que el gimiese.

Gimiese.

Ósea, que un sonido no humano, porque él no los consideraba como tal, brotara de sus labios. De manera tan profana y sucia, dándole a su vez, acceso a la cavidad húmeda que era su boca. Midorima se sentía extraño, por un lado quería sacárselo a patadas de encima por otro, quería que el placer que le era brindado en ese momento continuase.

¿Placer? ¡O no, no, no, no!

Con a razón de su lado. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y se desprendió del agarre de Moriyama, empujándolo hacia atrás. Buscando sus gafas en el bolsillo de su uniforme, colocándoselas con los dedos temblorosos.

—T-T-T-T-Tú…—Midorima quería matarlo, cortarlo en pedazos, que le atacaran miles de esas bestias con garras retractiles, productoras de bolas de pelo. Pero nada era capaz de afirmar, su garganta aún se sentía caliente, sus labios húmedos y latentes por la presión anteriormente ejercida de los labios del otro— ¿¡P-P-Por qué hiciste eso?!—gritó, apuntándole con el dedo.

Moriyama se quedo callado un momento, tanto que Midorima pensó que saldría con algo así con que era una broma o inclusive se mostraría confundido.

—Por qué creo que eres mi alma gemela.

¿¡AH?!

—Disculpa…

—Me has oído. Lo sé, tú eres mi alma gemela.

¿Qué demonios…que rayos estaba ocurriendo ahora?

—A-A-Aquí hay un error—trato de explicar el peli verde, aunque de hecho no tenía idea de que carajos estaba explicando.

—No, no lo hay—aseguró Moriyama, tomando entonces la mano de la suerte de Midorima—El solo tomarte la mano…ya produce un revoloteo en mi estomago.

—Es acidez—agregó con rapidez Midorima, cada vez más pálido.

—No, son como mariposas—replicó Moriyama—Nunca las había sentido antes, no al menos con ninguna chica.

— ¡Pero, si soy hombre!—señalo con obviedad Midorima, haciéndose para atrás, pero aún con la mano de Moriyama asiéndose de su mano vendada.

—Exacto—secundo Moriyama, asintiendo con la cabeza. Acercándose entonces a escasos centímetros de la cara del muchacho. Mirándole directamente a los ojos—Cuando sientes mariposas en el estomago, es que estas enamorado.

De acuerdo, tenía que salir corriendo, ¡pero ya!

—"_Vamos Midorima Shintarou, eres más alto, seguro pesas más, puedes con él"—_se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de infundirse valor. Moriyama estrecho sus ojos, y se inclino cerca de su cuello, apoyando la frente en uno de sus hombros. Las mejillas se Midorima comenzaron a calentarse_—"¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Esta cerca, demasiado cerca!"—_gritó frenéticamente dentro de su mente. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. La nariz de ese sujeto estaba aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos, de su cuello— ¡O-O-O-Oye! ¡Salte de encima, lo digo enserio!

Moriyama elevo la vista, quedando, nuevamente de frente. Sus narices apenas se rosaban.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo?—preguntó

Midorima no tenía respuesta. Porque, no quería saber que sucedería si respondía, y si preguntaba tal vez empeoraría aún más las cosas.

Al parecer, el silencio era como un "tal vez" para el número cinco de Kaijou.

—Es mi corazón—su voz se escucho como un murmullo. Midorima noto entonces que las mejillas del otro se tornaban escarlatas, y que este se humedeció los labios—Late demasiado rápido…siéntelo-pidió, llevando la mano vendada de Midorima hasta su pecho.

Midorima podía sentir los latidos frenéticos del corazón de Moriyama sin duda.

— ¿Tienes problemas cardiacos? ¿Es por eso? ¿Te sentías desfallecer y me usaste para hacer respiración boca a boca? ¡Es eso, no es así!—ladró el número seis, con la cara ardiéndole y tratando de usar la lógica para explicar los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos hace tan solo unos cuantos que… ¿segundos? ¿minutos?

— ¡Oh si el amor fuera una enfermedad como tal! —dijo, elevando la voz, con ligero tono de angustia—Entonces te respondería que sí, pero no. Esto es algo que tú has producido.

— ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? —Interrogó irritado Midorima— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Estás loco!—aulló, reincorporándose de golpe, comenzando a retroceder— ¡No me sigas! ¡No te acerques!

Moriyama sonrió, contemplando con ¿cariño?

— ¡Estás loco!—le gritó una última vez, antes de echarse a correr.

Mientras tanto, Takao quien venía corriendo, siendo acompañado por Kasamatsu Yukio y Kise Ryouta a quienes se había cruzado en su búsqueda por un médico, explicándoles lo sucedido. Notaron la mancha verdusca, más rápida que el viento, y que era humana.

— ¡Shin-chan!—exclamó Takao, reconociendo al joven peli verde.

El mencionado se detuvo, sudando, con la cara arrebolada y pálida. Sin ninguna otra palabra, tomo de la muñeca del muchacho, y se lo llevo consigo, sin dar tiempo ni al rubio, ni a al moreno de preguntar siquiera, como se encontraba Moriyama.

* * *

—Le he encontrado

Kasamatsu elevó una ceja, en tanto Kise humedecía más paños de tela en la fuente de agua cercana a la banca de parque, en el cual había conducido a Moriyama al encontrarle.

— ¿A quién?—preguntó el número cuatro, extendiendo la mano, recibiendo un paño húmedo por parte de Kise, quien le sonreía.

—A mi media naranja—aseguro el número cinco, con una sonrisa serena, y la vista perdida en el horizonte.

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero no la habías encontrado ayer Moriyama senpai?—indagó Kise.

— ¿Lo hice?—dudó el aludido.

—Si, la cajera de Maji Burger te acuerdas. La viste y le dijiste: "Eres a quien he esperado por años" ¿O ya tan rápido te olvidaste de ella?—reprochó Kise haciendo un puchero.

—Ella fue solo una ilusión—rebatió Moriyama con tranquilidad—Mi verdadero amor apareció ante mis ojos, hoy.

—Ajá…como digas—aceptó Kasamatsu, rodando los ojos, aplicando el paño mojado en el chichón que estaba creciendo en la cabeza de su amigo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo es?—quiso saber Ryouta, en vista de que Kasamatsu se mostraba más bien incrédulo ante lo dicho por su compañero (que no era que no le diese razón, pero si alguien no oía a Moriyama, él se pondría fastidioso al rato).

Moriyama suspiro, con las mejillas arreboladas. Y un extraño brillo en las pupilas.

—Era como si una belleza griega hubiera descendido de los cielos.

— ¿Belleza griega?—dijeron al unisonó Kasamatsu y Kise.

—Hai. Sus facciones duras y algo afiladas. Sus cabellos, similar a las hojas de los arboles de las selvas exóticas. Sus ojos, iguales a dos esmeraldas. Su piel blanca y cremosa como la leche, sus labios delgados y rosados como dos cerezas. Y sus pestañas, sus largas pestañas que al batirse son como dos mariposas alzando el vuelo. —un suspiro embalsamado brotó de los labios de Yoshikata, quien cerró los ojos, perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

—Ya veo…—murmuró Kise, sudando. Entonces parpadeo—Cabello verde. ¿Justo como Midorimachii?—

—Si, justo así. Y hablando de Midorima…

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Se que Midorimachii puede ser maleducado, pero él jamás dejaría a alguien herido solo! ¡A-A-Algo debió haber pasado para que le abandonara senpai!—trató de defender Kise a su antiguo compañero.

—Descuida no es por eso—habló Moriyama, restándole importancia a aquello—Midorima es de Cáncer ¿no es así?—trato de confirmar.

— ¿Eh? Pues sí, Midorimachii es Cáncer.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Moriyama, no pasando desapercibida para el número cuatro.

—Te ves demasiado feliz—comentó de forma casual.

—Oh, no es nada. Es solo que recordé algo—aclaró Moriyama, estrechando los ojos.

— ¿Qué cosa?—ahora si el asunto estaba adquiriendo interés para el capitán de Kaijou.

—Qué Cáncer tiene más química romántica con Piscis. Incluso he leído e internet, que son la pareja ideal.

* * *

Midorima estaba raro.

Desde que le había arrastrado lejos de la posición donde habían dejado no solo su bicicleta, sino también la carreta esa, ni una sola palabra había salido de la boca del número seis.

¿Habría ocurrido algo?

Tenía miedo de preguntar. Era sagaz, algo travieso, pero no suicida. Midorima estaba nervioso, todo su cuerpo lo demostraba. Y un Midorima nervioso, con mal carácter, y un plus de-al parecer-ira contenida, no era nada bueno.

Pero, se dijo, no habría sido tan terrible como atropellar al pobre jugador de Kaijou, reflexiono.

—Shin-chan—le llamo. El mencionado se quedo tieso— ¿Paso algo cuando yo me fui a…?—sus palabras se vieron cortadas al sentir un agarre sobre los hombros y ser zarandeado de un lado al otro sin razón.

— ¡No paso nada! ¡Nada, nada, NADA!—gritó Midorima.

— ¡Y-Y-Y-Ya entendí!—exclamó Takao, apartándose del chico, una vez este se hubo detenido en su labor de zarandearle.

Pero entonces, sus ojos de halcón. Esos ojos tan prodigiosos a la hora de jugar, notaron algo. Interesante, muy interesante. Era un moretón, una mancha algo purpurea, no, era bordo, tal vez escarlata. ¿Seria?, no, era simplemente imposible.

—"Bueno"—se dijo, en tanto una sonrisa maliciosa trepaba por sus labios—"Solo hay un modo de confirmarlo"—decidió. —Ne, Shin-chan, que es esa marca que tienes en el cuello—dijo con serenidad, tratando de sonar curioso.

— ¿Marca?—preguntó el señalado, confundido. Acercándose al aparador de una tienda pequeña, acerco su cuello al vidrio de la ventana, estrechando sus ojos para ser poder capaz de ver el reflejo que la ventana le devolvía de sí.

La sangre le bajo de la cabeza hasta los pies, se sintió mareado, y de hecho así fue. Cayendo al piso, inconsciente y con los gritos de Takao detrás de él. Midorima Shintarou cayó sin gracia alguna. Exhibiendo un chupetón aún fresco, en su cuello.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Listo! ¿Soy o no soy troll?

Bueno, es hora de los headcanon

**Moriyama como Piscis:** Bueno. No sé el cumpleaños de Moriyama, si alguien lo sabe, dígamelo. Pero a mi modo de ver, Moriyama es Piscis, pues porque, yo soy Piscis y admito que amo las cursilerías que Moriyama le dice a las chicas, creo que de hecho, Fujimaki en Remplace nos lo presenta como un romántico empedernido. También tomemos en cuenta que el vive en "El mundo de la luna o fantasías externas", donde siempre se dice que los Piscis se sumergen.

Y, de hecho, lo de Piscis/Cáncer, si esta apoyado por las leyes de compatibilidad de los horóscopos. Busquen en cualquier página.

Bueno, ya saben. Si les gusto, dejen review. ¡Feliz 2013!


End file.
